


Big Brother De

by WeirdFlexButOk



Series: Supernatural Ageplay Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing, Big Brother Jack, Comfort, Cuddles, Diapers, Little!Sam, Multi, ONESIE, Spanking, Tears, bottles, daddy!dean, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/pseuds/WeirdFlexButOk
Summary: I don't know why or how but for some reason my first work in this series has disappeared which means so have to the comments, I was in the middle of writing this one when it happened.The request was something along the lines of Sam is over worked because of all the hunters and Dean comes back and tries to get him to age down but he refuses. Includes onesies, diapers, bottles and big brother Jack.





	Big Brother De

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE FIRST PARAGRAPH
> 
> If you commented on the first work and it's now gone please feel free to request again.

Sam jumped when he heard the door open, he turned away from Mary to see Michael walk in very slowly. Sam had never been so confused. Sam took a few tentative steps forward as the angel raised his hand. Sam, Bobby and Mary prepared themselves for the worst as Michael walked towards them. What they weren't expecting however, was when the angel leaned up against a wooded beam. He took a few deep breaths and took off his hat.

"Sammy?"

Dean.

"It's me."

***

After a lot of questions and a long drive, the four had made their way back to the bunker. During the drive Mary had ridden up front with Bobby as he drove while Sam sat in the back with Dean. After a once over from all of them, they had deemed Dean well enough for some peace and quiet in the car. But what had confused Dean the most was when he tried any physical contact (other then a 'medical' inspection), Sam would move or pull away from his brothers touch.

That was weird.

Dean could tell his little brother had been run ragged from this new team of hunters that he was supposedly the leader of. Sam's face was the home of dark circles, pale skin and much more facial hair than Sam usually liked. 

It worried him. His 'Papa Bear instinct' (as Sam called it) that John had basically drilled into him was going off like crazy. He knew Sam needed to be little, whether Sam knew it or not was a different question.

The four walked into the bunker and were bombarded by even more questions, Dean pretended not to notice his brothers quick intake of breath at the people, or the small winces at the loud voices that now surrounded him. There were just as many questions for Dean as there were for Sam, although many made his blood boil.

No one asked how the hunt went, how they found Dean or even if Sam was okay. It was more along the lines of: 'Hey Sam, can you help me with my gun?' 'Hey Sam, could you get Marcus off my back?' 'Hi Sammy boy, could you give me extra food at breakfast tomorrow?'. Everyone just sounded like spoiled five year olds.

Dean ignored all the questions and dirty looks he got as he pushed past the crowd and proceeded to walk to his room, knowing the concern of his little brother would cause him to follow.

What dean wasn't expecting however, was when Sam did turn up, it would be twenty minutes later than he first thought. When Sam did walk in, Dean was pacing round his room.

"Hey man, you okay? I know it's a bit crazy with everyone he-"

"What you been doing the past twenty minutes, Sam?" Dean asked standing in front of his brother.

"Um, Lucy needed help with her gun. I-It was jamming..."

"Sammy, I know you're their leader and everything, but they're acting like spoiled brats!" Dean could feel his temper rising again.

"They just need some time to adjust-"

"When was the last time you had some free time? I mean actual free time, with no one pestering you?"

"W-Well...I..."

Dean took a deep breath and took a step closer to his baby.

"Sweetheart, you look exhausted, those people are working you to the bone. I know you like to help anyone and everyone you can, but they're taking advantage of you."

Sam looked down, ignoring the look in his brothers eye. 

"You can let go now baby, I'm here now, I'll take care of you." Dean took his brothers hands.

"No." Sam murmured.

"Come one, Sweetheart. You can have a bath, a nice fluffy onesie and diaper, and I'll rock you to sleep-"

"No!" Sam yelled, pushing his brothers hands away. "No bath, Dee!"

Dean sighed. Of course he would go down fighting.

"Come on Sammy, a bath and a bottle is a short order for you baby." Dean assured, trying to wrap his arms around Sam. Sam tried to push him away but ended up smacking Dean's hand.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, Sammy froze at his brother's big voice. Smacking was a very big no-no. Dean grabbed his brother's wrist and dragged him over to the bed.

"I sorry, Dee! I sorry!"

Sam knew what was coming next, and it was only confirmed when Dean pulled him over his lap and tugged down his jeans and boxers.

"Stop struggling, Sammy. You know hitting is against the rules."

His struggles grew weaker as Sam started whimpering.

"I'm gonna give you ten spanks, fifteen if you don't stop struggling right this instant." Dean stated calmly.

Sammy gasped and whimpered once more loudly before going limp, Dean smiled and ran a hand down his brothers back.

"Good boy, Sammy. Count with me, Sweetheart."

Dean brought his hand down and Sam cried out, but he knew it would be worse if he didn't do what his brother told him.

"One," he whimpered.

Dean did it again.

"Two."

Dean continued, Sam was a good boy and did as his brother said so after his ninth spank Dean spoke again in a soft tone.

"Last one, baby."

Dean smacked his hand down for a final time and he felt his brother shudder.

"Ten! Ten. Ten. Ten-"

"Alright baby, it's okay." Dean pulled his now very little brother onto his lap properly, careful of his red bottom, and shushed him as he sobbed and continued to chant 'ten'.

"It's all okay now, Sweetheart. You did so good, such a big boy."

"Big boy?" Sammy hiccuped, lifting his head off his brothers chest. Dean looked down at him with kind eyes.

"Yeah baby, you're such a big boy." Sammy smiled.

"Imma big boy," he practically whispered. Dean chuckled and kissed his brothers head.

"Shall we get the big boy in the bath?" 

***

Dean finished ruffling is bothers hair with a towel before he set Sammy down on the bed on the changing mat he had already spread out, Dean then pushed his shoulders gently so the Little would lie back on the bed. He did and Dean walked over to his bottom draw where the Little items were kept, he pulled out a diaper and onesie with dogs all over them. When Sammy saw the he squealed.

"Do you like the onesie, baby? It's new."

"Doggies!"

"Yeah baby, doggies." Dean said as he pulled up his brothers hips and put down a blanket under him. He then pulled out the ready made diaper bag from under the bed and took out the aloe vera gel.

"This should soothe that little bottom of yours," Dean said as he applied it to his little brothers tush. Sammy sighed happily round his thumb that he had somehow snuck in his mouth without Dean seeing. Dean just laughed and rolled his eyes, he then took out a red pacifier from the diaper bag and replaced his brothers thumb.

Dean quickly got his brother in his diaper and onesie and he was doing up the crotch snaps when Cas walked in.

"I sensed distress but I was helping Spencer with something."

"Yeah," Dean replied picking up Sammy and placing him on his hip, "someone was having some trouble ageing down. But he's all better now." Dean stroked some hair off his cheek and kissed it. Cas smiled as Sammy giggled and then yawned.

"Someone looks sleepy," Cas said as he walked over and stroked the baby's cheek. Sammy nuzzled into the touch and Dean hummed.

"He's exhausted, I doubt he's slept for a good couple weeks."

"I know he hasn't, I'll make him a bottle."

Dean nodded as Cas walked out and continued to rock his brother. Dean didn't know what he would've done if Sam wasn't feeling Little tonight. He needed this, he needed his brother to need this. Especially after everything that's happened. After all the deaths he needed to do the one thing he was good at: taking care of his brother.

Dean wasn't sure how much time had gone by as he swayed with his brother in his arms, but he jumped when there was a knock at the door.Sammy whimpered at his brothers sudden movement.

"Come in," Dean said running a hand over Sammy's back to calm him. Jack walked in with he usual smile on his face, it got wider though when he saw the state of Sam.

"I saw Cas making a bottle."

"You can feed him if you want."

Jack loved helping out with Sam, it made him feel good to give back some of the affection Sam had always shown him. It had also helped Dean to see that Jack was a better person than he first assumed, that he wasn't going to hurt anyone, at least on purpose. He knew the day he fell for Jack was when he came back to the bunker and walked in to the sound of Sammy squealing, and eventually found Sammy on his back on the floor giggling as Jack tickled him.

The thing that most upset Jack about loosing his powers was that he couldn't help people, and that included not being able to help out with Sam like he used to. He couldn't carry him like he used to so Dean let him play and feed Sammy whenever he wanted to.

Cas walked back into Dean's room to find Jack sat on Dean's bed with Sammy wrapped around him like a little octopus and Dean sat next to them. He smiled as he handed Jack the bottle and watched as the younger male wordlessly put the nipple in the babes mouth.

Sammy was asleep before the bottle was finished, quietly snoozing in Jack's arms as he gently removed the half empty bottle and replaced it with a pacifier that Cas handed him.

"I'm gonna put him to bed now, guys."

"Do you need any help?" Jack asked excitedly, only remembering to speak quietly at the last second.

"Leave them be, Jack." Cas said trying to hide his smile at how enthusiastic his boy was.

Dean took Sammy off the younger male and the two kissed the baby goodnight and then left.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you to bed." Dean whispered, it was more to himself rather than the sleeping baby.

Dean managed to peel back the bed covers one handed and lay Sammy down, the baby stirred slightly but calmed back down again when Dean shushed him and brushed some hair out of his face.

Dean got changed into some joggers and a sleep shirt quickly and turned off the light, eager to cuddle with his baby again. When he slowly slipped into bed Sammy automatically latched himself onto his side and continued to suckle on his pacifier.

"Night Sammy, De loves you."


End file.
